Hidden Hundred versão brasileira
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: Point of No Return missing moments… a carta que Dean escreveu para Sam e Sam cuidando do Dean depois da briga…
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Hundred**

**Cem segredos**

**By Carol M**

**Summary: Point of No Return missing moments… a carta que Dean escrevei para Sam e Sam cuidadndo do Dean depois da briga… the letter Dean wrote to Sam and Sam taking care of Dean after the beat down…carinho fraternal…. ****E fé.**

**Disclaimer: Não são meus, mas eu os amo**

**Spoilers: Point of No Return**

Sam,

Eu sei que você está bravo comigo por eu estar fazendo isso, e por isso, eu sinto muito. Não há outro jeito, cara. Eu tenho que fazer isso. Eu tenho que tentar e salvar todo mundo. Espero que um dia você entenda isso e não use isso contra mim.

Talvez se eu disser sim agora, eu não tenha que te matar. Talvez Michael acabe com Lúcifer antes de ele te usar como um belo terno de carne. Se existe alguma chance de eu não ter que mata-lo, irmão, mesmo que tecnicamente seja Michael que faça a matança, eu vou aceitar isso.

Mas se mesmo assim não tiver jeito... eu vou matar você. Eu não quero. Porra, você não tem idéia de como eu não quero fazer isso. Eu lutei tanto para que este momento nunca acontecesse. Mas eu começo a pensar que isso é inevitável, como todos eles dizem. A vida é uma merda, certo e então você morre... algumas vezes. Destino é um saco.

Eu estou tão cansado, Sammy. Contra o que eu andei lutando todo esse tempo, huh? Destino? O pai? Você? Eu mesmo? Eu quero mais lutar. Eu quero paz para você e Bobby e Cas e todo pro mundo todo. Para mim mesmo.

Euq eu quero que você saiba que apesar de toda essa merda, e não apenas as suas bobegens, mas as minhas também, que pra mim você ainda é aquele bebezinho que eu carreguei para fora da nossa casa em chamas. Eu te amo, Sammy. Nós fizemos coisas horríveis tanto para o mundo, quanto contra nós mesmo, mas eu acho que em nossos corações, nós dois estávamos fazendo realmente o que achávamos que era certo e o melhor possível na situações que estávamos. Isso é o que eu acredito que estou fazendo agora, Sam. Eu realmente acho.

Tome conta do meu baby (Impala). Do Bobby e do Cas também. E cuide-se, irmãozinho. Acho que eu não vou estar maus por perto para fazer isso. Eu fiz o meu melhor.

Dean


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Hundred**

"Zachariah, com certeza levou o Adam para o quarto chique," disse Castiel

"Bem, pelo menos nós sabemos ainda eles estão," disse Sam. "Assim que o Dean acordar nós podemos fazer u plano de resgate."

Bobby olha de rabo de olho pra ele. "Você não está realmente pensando em levar o seu irmão junto com vocês? Por que você não diz logo Sim por ele".

"Ele não vai disser Sim Bobby." Disse Sam, olhando para o Dean, que ainda estava todo encolhido e inconsciente na cama. "Olha, eu sei que parece que ele vai aceitar, mas ele não vai... ele não vai."

"Eu não tenho tanto certeza," disse Castiel. Ele apontou para o Dean. "Ele logo acordará."

"Nós deveríamos colocá-lo de volta na cela,"disse Boby.

Castiel faz um movimento em direção a Dean.

"Espere,"diz Sam, colocando-se a frente de seu irmão de modo protetor, mas antes que ele pudesse impedir, Castiel já havia feito Dean desaparecer. Ele suspira com raiva. "Você não acha que já fez demais por ele em um dia?"

"Não, nem perto de ser o bastante." O anjo olhou para Sam de forma firme e fria e assim foi embora.

Sam suspira e vai em direção as escadas que vão em direção ao quarto do pânico.

"Espere, filho," disse Bobby.

Sam parou e o velho caçador desapareceu por um momento. Ele voltou alguns segundos depois com um kit medico em seu colo e também um par de algema. "Aqui, leve isso."

Sam pegou o kit de primeiro socorros, mas hesitou antes de pegar as algemas. "Bobby, eu não sei..."

"Melhor prevenir que remediar, filho," disse Bobby. "Ele vai fazer o que for possível para desaparecer daqui e ir até Michael."

Sam cerrou os maxilares, querendo discutir, mas ao invés disso, ele pegou as algemas.

"Obrigado"

"Me avise se você precisar de alguma coisa," disse Bobby.

"Yeah," Sam disse antes de descer as escadas em direção ao porão.

Momento depois, ele estava no quarto do pânico onde ele encontrou Dean deitado como um saco de batas no colchão. Ele sentou ao lado na cama perto de Dean, colocando de lado o kit médico as algemas e gentilmente virou a cabeça de seu irmão em direção a ele , dessa forma Sam poderia ver a extensão dos danos. O sangue escorria de sua bochecha, lábios e de um corte embaixo de seu queixo e ele notou em algumas horas seu irmão teria algumas bonitas contusões nesses lugares. Ele pressionou gentilmente a área em torno da bochecha de Dean e seu irmão arfou mesmo dormindo. A área estava sensível, mas o osso não parecia quebrado. Sam passou sua mãe com suavidade na mandíbula de Dean, e também pressionou a área, pra ter certeza que o osso não estava quebrado. O osso rangeu um pouco, mas ele não achava que havia algum dano permanente. Ele suspirou e suas mãeos passaram pelas costas e pelas costelas de Dean, focando-se onde seu irmão parecia estar protegendo. Ele levantou a camiseta de Dean vendo pela primeira vez as duas marcas de soco no estomago de seu irmão, assim como outras marcas horríveis nas costas dele, como se ele tivesse sido empurrado diversas vezes contra uma parede. Ele pressionou o abdômen de Dean, verificando se não havia rigidez ou sinais de hemorragia interna. Dean gemeu quando ele tocou as marcas de saco, mas Sam não notou nenhuma indicação de um ferimento mais sério. Ele passou suas mãos nas costas de Dean fazendo com que seu irmão suspirasse e gemesse um pouco. Novamente ele não encontrou sinais de uma lesão mais séria.

Sam pedgou o kit médico. Ele tirou algumas gazes e usou-as para limpar o sangue que estava pingando dos ferimentos no rosto de Dean. Ele pegou uma garrafa de álcool e colocou um pouco do lpiquido em um algodão limpando o sangue que já havia coagulado. Depois disso ele passou um crema anti-séptico e limpou cada um dos machucados. Ele pensou em colocar curativos, mas achou melhor não, afinal as marcas eram pequenas e curariam melhor sem os band-aids.

Ele pegou um vidro de creme antiinflamatório e colocou um pouco em suas mãos. Então ele levantou a camiseta de Dean e passou o creme nas marcas de soco no estomago de seu irmão e sobre as outras contusões nas costas de Dean, que gemeu baixinho e se encolheu mais ainda quando o creme passou sobre os arranhões. Parecia até que seu irmão estava apertando um urso de pelúcia invisível.

Quando terminou de passar o creme, Sam colocou a camiseta de Dean no lugar, colocando uma mãe carinhosamente nas costas de seu irmão, parando um momento para sentir a respiração de Dean. Ele poderia jurar que sentia o responsabilidade, o medo e a falta de esperança que literalmente irradiavam dos poros de Dean. Ele reparou no rosto do seu irmão e ficou chocado ao perceber como seu irmão parecia inocente quando ele estava ferido e inconsciente. Mas as linhas que estavam a volta dos olhos do seu irmão, mostravam a pressão que ele estava sofrendo.

Com hesitação, Sam pegou as algemas, ele não queria prendê-lo, afinal ele já estava preso dentro do quarto, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que Bobby e Cãs estavam certos, Dean fugiria na primeira oportunidade. Ele colocou a algema no pulso direito do seu irmão e a outra parte na cama, tendo o cuidado para não machuca-lo. Sam terminou de prende-lo e então se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, assim Dean teria mais espaço para dormir.

Ele se sentou e ficou encarando Dean durante horas. Algemado e inconsciente, seu irmão parecia exausto e quebrado. De repente, Sam ficou nervoso e com muita raiva. Este não era o Dean. Não era seu irmão mais velho. Dean era melhor que isso. Ele poderia parar Lucifer ou pelo menos morrer tentando, e ele não precisa dizer sim para nenhum anjo com complexo de superioridade para fazer isso. Agora ele conseguia entender porque Castiel deu essa surra no Dean. Na verdade, se ele não o tivesse feito, Sam provavelmente daria alguns socos em seu irmão. Não para machucá-lo, mas para faze-lo sair desse estado de idiotice apocalíptica. Ele precisava de seu irmão pronto para chutar Lúcifer ou Michael ou Zachariah, não desistindo e fazendo as coisa do jeito deles. Droga, ele sabia que Dean poderia fazer isso. Ele tem fé em seu irmão. Mas Dean precisava ter fé em si mesmo.


End file.
